1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device configured to receive and display streaming main information, an information providing device configured to transmit the streaming main information to the communication terminal device, and a cellular telephone system including the communication terminal device and the information providing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with remarkable developments of information technologies in recent years and practical application of active matrix liquid crystal display devices which can achieve high-definition color display, cellular telephones are becoming able to achieve higher performances, smaller sizes, lighter weights, and lower power consumption. In particular, display screens can achieve high-contrast and clear display by use of active matrix liquid crystal display devices, and smooth display without afterimages and flickers upon movie display.
A cellular telephone generally includes two liquid crystal display panels, namely, a main display panel and a sub display panel. Moreover, each of the display panels performs bright and clear display in a light transmission method mainly using a backlight when the display panel is in use, and performs display with low power consumption in a light reflection method without using the backlight when the display panel is not in use. Incidentally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-303863 discloses a liquid crystal display device applying the light transmission method.
As described above, in terms of a cellular telephone which is likely to achieve higher performances and lower power consumption, research and development to achieve even higher performances while maintaining lower power consumption is now in progress. Particularly, there is a demand that a user who does not always browse a cellular telephone wishes to browse an image at once when necessary.
For example, in a case where a soccer game is taking place, a user does not watch relayed images of the soccer game all the time but wishes to browse an image of scoring a goal at once when the user recognizes the goal. However, a conventional cellular telephone cannot allow the user to browse such an image of scoring a goal at once.